A Mothers Letter
by broken doll of despair
Summary: It is the third anniversery of the Demon Empress's death and a tape that was hidden has been found. What does this tape contain, and why was it hidden? (fem!lelouch)


Since the demon empress's death life had been good, the former areas were being given support to help re build their countries, the UFN continued on providing help to those who need it.

It was the 3rd anniversary of the demon empress's death and news from empress Nunnally said that they had found a tape that belonged to the demon empress and it would be played for the first time all over the world.

People gossiped about what it was, it ranged from her last will to her gloating and all the way to a sex tape between her and her knight, Suzaku Kururugi. Rumours ran rampant, all were curious the black knights had gathered in their HQ and were curiously awaiting the transmission.

The screen flickered on and the empress appeared and spoke "On this day 3 years ago Leloucia Vi Britannia, who had enslaved the world and had become known as the demon empress, was killed by Zero." Taking a breath she continued, "Recently in the Aries Villa a tape was found hidden in a wall with other possessions belonging to the demon empress." "The tape has not yet been played and on this day, the day that became a blessing for the world, the tape will be shown to all around the world, in its entirety."

The screen flickered again and the image of the demon appeared on the screen, a roar went up from many in the crowds still angry at this demon that had taken over the world. "I know.." Leloucia began, "that this tape will never be found, so I am going to use this as a way to record what I have done and why I have done it, this will be my letter to the world." She chuckled, "A letter from the grave one might say." Continuing on she said "I have killed my father and the one to truly kill my mother was me."

At this revelation cries came from Britannia many confused and shocked that she had committed the crime of taking her own mothers life.

"There is a power called geass, it differs from person to person, my own geass was complete obedience, whatever I ordered someone to do they would have no choice but to do as I said. My fathers was the ability to alter someone's memories this is what he did to me the first time that he caught me." She paused for a second as if gathering herself, "My mother… No, she doesn't deserve to be called that, Marianne's geass was the ability to continue living in someone else's body."

"For years she had been inhabiting Anya Alstreim's body, I put an end to that. My father and Marianne tried to end the world and make it stay in a permanent state of the past. I couldn't allow that to happen."

"I made a vow to my friend Suzaku that one day I would destroy Britannia, and I made a vow to my little sister Nunnally that I would create a gentler world for her to live in."

"That is what I created the black knights for, originally they were merely tools in achieving my own goals, but I grew to care for them, before that I really only cared for my sister, I could act when it was required, and I must say I am quite the actress."

She continued with a fond expression on her face, one that no one had ever seen before, except for the royal family when it had come to Nunnally that was the expression that was given to her.

"I have only met one other person who might understand how I feel, Rakshata Chawla, I began to see the black knights as my own children, my beloved darlings who I was proud of. Many of them were older than me, many of them had children, and yet I still think of them as my own children. It pains me to know that they hate me and they believe that I will have them killed."

The black knights were listening with looks of surprise and doubt across their face's, Rakshata however just stood there and nodded, it mad sense that whenever a black knight was killed the girl would lock herself away for a few days, they were her children in all but blood, just like her knightmares.

"I have passed the mask of Zero onto my knight, he understands that I must die so that both of my vows are completed. After a year he will join me in C's world, a place where geass users go, for I made a contract with him and now he has geass."

"Euphemia, I do miss her. She was looking into a mirror when she joked that she would have to kill all of the Japanese if I ordered her to. I am afraid that the two of us were the only ones in the family that had that sort of humour. I lost control of my geass, and that is what happened, I blame myself though, if I hadn't taken my mask of then this wouldn't have happened."

Cornielia was in shock, she had told lelouicia herself that Euphy's death was all her fault.

"It is time for me to give birth to my youngest child now though, I will give birth to a kinder world through my death"

No one knew how to react to that one.

What was even more shocking was tears had formed at the edge of the girls eyes, sniffing slightly and wiping them away she continued.

"I will become the source of all of your hatred and your grief and you will forget of all of the evils which has happened in this world, even the evils that my father committed."

"To my darling elder children, I wish for your reign of justice to continue, I pray that you never lose your way, and even though you will live thinking and believing that I hate you I don't I care for all of you and I love all of you. I am so very proud of all of you, but now I can no longer tell you where to go and what to do, but then I suppose that eventually all mothers have to let go of their children."

"To my youngest children, live on with laughter in your hearts and a smile on your lips, don't let hatred or grief consume you."

"To my sister Nunnally, I love you and I pray that you will one day forgive me for what I have done."

Tears were pouring freely down her face as she spoke.

"To my sister Cornelia, I am so sorry for what I did to Euphy"

"To the rest of my siblings I am sorry"

"To Ashford academy I am sorry"

"To anyone who lost anyone due to me, I am so sorry."

"I hope to see you all again one day. Goodbye my darlings"

Smiling she leaned forward and turned the camera off.

The world was quiet before an explosion of words began, this girl who had been evil had been doing everything for her sister and her friend, she viewed them all as her children, and she had died for them. Was she even evil to begin with, or was she just a girl who was forced into a role of evil, to all who knew her they said, "She was telling the truth."

One thing about Leloucia Vi Britannia was that she didn't cry unless something was painful to her emotionally, never physically. The girl had been injured multiple times and she hadn't cried, ever.

The black knights were shocked and began to truly mourn the girl who had seen them as her own children.

In C's world it is very different then when it once was, for there is a girl, a very, very, sad girl, who lives there with a boy and while the boy watches over the girl she sits in the middle of a small lake and sheds tears for the people so they don't ever have to feel sorrow, and as she cries the lake grows and grows.

She doesn't care though, because through the lake she can see her children, and though one might think that she is a very, very, sad person with her long black hair spilling down her back and around her shoulders, while she weeps, she is actually a very, very happy person.


End file.
